onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (born February 1, 1994) is a former member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. He is the youngest member of the group. He is currently signed to Columbia Records as a solo artist. Harry released his debut solo single "Sign Of The Times" on April 7, 2017. His self-titled debut album "Harry Styles" was released on May 12, 2017. Early Life Harry Styles was born in Redditch, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. Harry Styles to be best man at mom Anne Cox's wedding. Sugarscape.com. As a child, Harry loved singing and was heavily influenced by iconic artists such as Elvis Presley and The Rolling Stones. Growing up, Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Harry mentioned in his 2010 X Factor audition that he planned to study law, and, in a 2015 interview, again commented that he would've studied to be a lawyer, if music hadn't worked out. In a 2016 feature article for AnOther Man Magazine, Harry's sister Gemma revealed he also considered a career in physiotherapy. Musical Career Early Beginnings Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with members Hayden Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer).Holmes Chapel X Factor star Harry Styles can win show say school bandmates. Crewe Chronicle. October 12, 2010. They competed in a local Battle of the Bands competition and won. This helped Harry realise his passion for performing. The X Factor In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor. He wanted professional opinions on his singing, stating "Singing is what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being eliminated as a solo artist then placed into One Direction. After placing third in the competition, One Direction signed a recording contract with Simon Cowell's Sony Music subsidiary label, Syco Music. The band released five best-selling albums over the next five years; ''Up All Night'', Take Me Home, Midnight Memories, Four and Made in the A.M.. Songwriting In a May 2016 interview, Snow Patrol singer Johnny McDaid revealed he'd written many songs with Harry over the years'He's a really prolific artist': Snow Patrol's Johnny McDaid . In 2014, Harry co-wrote numerous unreleased songs with pop singer Meghan TrainorHarry Styles and Meghan Trainor Secret Songwriting Partners? and rock band KodalineIn the studio with Harry Styles!. Harry also wrote a song titled "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart", which was given to American singer Ariana Grande, for her album My EverythingAriana Grande Loves The Song Harry Styles Wrote For Her. Grande performed the song with Coldplay's Chris Martin at the 2015 Global Citizen Festival. In 2016, one of the songs Harry wrote with Trainor was given to jazz singer Michael Bublè, for his album Nobody But Me. Solo Career In early 2016, Harry cut ties with One Direction's former management team Modest Management, signed with public relations management team DawBell, and hired longtime friend Jeff Azoff, son of music mogul Irving Azoff, to be his manager. Harry began work on his debut solo album in February 2016. He halted production temporarily after winning a lead role in Christopher Nolan's 2017 war film Dunkirk. The film was a box office success and Harry received critical acclaim for his role. Album production restarted in July and concluded by December 2016. In early 2017, Columbia Records CEO Rob Stringer confirmed an imminent album release, stating: "We have a record we're incredibly excited about and it’s not far away from being ready. We obviously want everything to be beautifully done, because we think he's here to stay. Harry has stepped up with the vision of someone who's authentic"Rob Stringer Statement. On 25 March 2017, a television advert featuring Harry exiting a dark room aired in the UK, confirming an April 7 single premiere dateHarry Styles TV advert, March 25 2017. On 7 April 2017, Harry's debut single "Sign Of The Times" was released worldwide. It was a critical and commercial success, and would appear on many Best of 2017 lists. In a first for the series, Harry appeared on The Late Late Show With James Corden for one consecutive week in May, where he contributed to skits, hosted the opening monologue, performed songs from his album, and participated in his first solo Carpool Karaoke. Harry released his self-titled debut album "Harry Styles" worldwide on 12 May 2017. It was a global success, debuting at #1 in many countries. In November 2017, Harry won the ARIA Music Award for Best International Artist. Harry began a small venue world tour entitled Harry Styles: Live On Tour in September 2017, running through to December 2017. An arena tour followed in early 2018. On 5 March 2018, high fashion brand Gucci confirmed Harry would be the face of their 2018 campaign. In May 2018, it was confirmed Harry would serve as executive producer for a CBS sitcom titled Happy Together, which is loosely based on his first years becoming accustomed to newfound fame. Personal Life Family Harry's parents are Anne Twist and Desmond Styles. Anne and Des are divorced, and Anne remarried to Robin Twist. Harry has one older sister, Gemma, who works as a freelance journalist. His family owns a cat named Dusty and his sister has a cat named Olivia. Harry has three cousins, Matt, Ella and Ben Selley. In June 2017, Robin Twist passed away after a battle with cancer, aged 57. Relationships Felicity Skinner Harry dated Felicity Skinner for a year, when both were 15 years old. In 2012, Skinner told media she had not contacted Harry since 2010. She described him as "a really good boyfriend, very romantic and, yes, shy." She said the relationship was long distance and their break up was a matter of drifting apart.Felicity Skinner Caroline Flack Harry allegedly dated Caroline Flack in 2011, when he was 17 and she was 32. Their relationship caused controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. They met in 2010 when Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Flack was co-host of companion show, The Xtra Factor. Romance rumors grew after October 16, 2011, when it was reported that Harry and Caroline were seen kissing at an X Factor after party. Rumors went unproven until December 2011, when Harry was photographed leaving her London home early in the morning. Although neither confirmed they were together, in January 2012 Harry tweeted that the relationship had mutually ended.@Harry_Styles. Twitter. Announcing end of Caroline relationship. January 26, 2012. In May 2015, Flack said of the relationship: "I’m not going to ever apologise for it because there was nothing at the time that was serious or bad and nobody was getting hurt.”Caroline Flack May 2015 Interview Taylor Swift Harry dated American singer Taylor Swift from November 2012 to January 2013. After Taylor ended her relationship with Connor Kennedy in October 2012, she was photographed the following month wearing a paper plane necklace, similar to the one Harry wore at the time. The pair were then photographed holding hands together numerous times, both in New York where Taylor lives, and in Cheshire, Harry's hometown, throughout December 2012. They shared a New Year's Eve kiss in New York City's Times Square. They split five days later, while on vacation, for unknown reasons. Swift has since described the relationship as "fragile" and full of "anxiety and roadblocks". While many have interpreted Swift's single "I Knew You Were Trouble", from her fourth album "Red", to be about Harry, the song was written before they met and released as a single while they were still dating. However, Swift's fifth album "1989" does feature two songs confirmed to be about Harry: "Style" and "Out Of The Woods". Style was released as the third official single from 1989, and became one of the best selling songs of 2015. The title references Harry's surname and Swift holds a paper airplane necklace in the music video. Swift confirmed Out Of The Woods references a December 2012 snow mobile accident she and Harry were in where her "life flashed before my eyes". Harry was photographed with bandages on his chin in the immediate aftermath. In October 2015, One Direction released "Perfect", a song co-written by Harry and Louis, featuring the lyric "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby, I'm perfect", which sparked worldwide speculation of it being a reference to Swift, who is known for writing songs detailing her past relationships. On 18 April 2017, in a Rolling Stone interview, Harry addressed his relationship with Swift for the first time since their split. When asked to comment, Styles stated: "She doesn't need me to tell her the about him are great. It's the most amazing unspoken dialogue ever. Certain things don't work out. There's a lot of things that can be right, and it's still wrong. In writing songs about stuff like that, I like tipping a hat to the time together. You're celebrating the fact it was powerful and made you feel something, rather than 'this didn't work out, and that's bad.' And if you run into that person, maybe it's awkward, maybe you have to get drunk, but you shared something. Meeting someone new, sharing those experiences, it's the best shit ever". Camille Rowe On 17 July 2017, radio host and close friend Nick Grimshaw asked Harry during a BBC 1 radio interview to wear a heart monitor while he was shown pictures of people and objects. One of the people shown was American-French model Camille Rowe. A month later, Harry and Camille were seen together backstage and in the audience for a Fleetwood Mac concert. Camille proceeded to accompany Harry on his solo world tour, sitting either backstage or in the audience for many of his concert dates from September to December 2017. Harry's sister Gemma Styles began following Camille on Instagram in December 2017. The pair were spotted having dinner together on 1 January 2018, then photographed together by paparazzi on the 23rd and 29th. Neither have said anything about the relationship but sources have said they are in the early stages of dating. Controversies 2010 In 2015, British singer Ed Sheeran revealed Harry had told him he purposefully leaked a nude photo of himself during his time on The X Factor. Ed told a reporter "Did you know Harry leaked that nude picture himself? He leaked his own picture. I think that’s amazing.” As Harry is underage in the photograph, it is illegal to download or distribute the image anywhere. 2011 Harry's alleged 2011 relationship with Caroline Flack caused considerable controversy because of the 15 year age gap between the two. Harry has never publicly spoken about the relationship while Flack courted minor publicity after releasing a book. As of 2011, Harry has consistently been framed as a womanizer by the media. While claims of short relationships have gone unfounded and unconfirmed, Styles is seen as a "lothario" figure by the general public. He has expressed discomfort with this assumptionHarry denial and Zayn once came to his defence in an interviewZayn defends Harry. In a 2013 interview with GQ, Harry was pushed to reveal how many sexual partners he had. Upon Harry revealing he had slept with two people, the interviewer stated they did not believe him. The harassment caused backlash from fans who did not appreciate reading Harry's discomfortGQ interview. The magazine criticised fans in response. Sexuality Speculation (2011- 2018) From 2011 onward, Harry and bandmate Louis have been the subject of a conspiracy theory suggesting they are a closeted couple, particularly after announcing they had made plans in 2010 to move in together after The X FactorHarry about Louis. They began renting an apartment together in September 2011, just before the band's debut single was released. The pair told media in 2011 they'd invented the combined name Larry Stylinson '('L'ouis Tom'linson/H'arry' Sty'les) themselves, and Harry told a magazine: "Until I find the perfect girl, I have Louis"Harry quote. Their mothers often tweeted about how close the pair were, with Louis's mother once referring to Harry as Louis's husbandJay's Tweet. In October 2011, Louis tweeted "Always in my heart @HarryStyles. Yours sincerely, Louis".AIMH Tweet The tweet came shortly after Louis was confirmed to be dating Eleanor Calder. Many believed it signified he and Harry had been forcibly closeted. Past boy bands have had closeted gay members who hid their sexuality, for fear of angering heterosexual female fansThe Cost Of The Closet. Louis's tweet to Harry is currently the third most retweeted of all time (with over 2 million retweets). In February 2015, it surpassed a tweet by former US President Barack Obama, sparking worldwide headlinesLouis Tweet Surpasses Obama. Neither Harry or Louis have ever addressed the tweet. In early 2012, rumors of Harry moving out of his house with Louis circulated. Louis stated fans speculating about their relationship had made them too uncomfortable to continue being close friendsLouis Interview. Many chose not to believe this as their friendship seemed largely unchanged, despite their spending less time together in public. Over the next three years, several denials were issued by Louis. In late 2012, Louis tweeted "Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard"Tweet in response to a fan who refused to believe Louis's relationship with Eleanor was real. From early 2013, Harry and Louis were not seen together outside of work commitments, leading many to believe they had fallen out. In July 2014, however, Harry attended Louis's mother's wedding, along with Niall and Liam. As of 2017, Harry and Louis's friendship appears unaffected by ongoing rumors. In August 2015, Harry attended Louis's sister Lottie's birthday party, along with Louis and Liam. During One Direction's November 2015 album promo, they often sat next to each other and shared jokes together. Louis stated Zayn's departure from the band brought the four remaining members much closer together. It is unknown if Harry and Louis made contact throughout 2016, however Harry was in attendance for Louis's first solo performance on The X Factor, on December 10, 2016, along with Liam and Niall. Louis wished Harry a happy birthday on Twitter on February 1, 2017, his first online interaction toward Harry in four years. In May 2017, Harry was asked during an interview to clarify if his solo single Sweet Creature was about Louis. Harry stated: "People are always going to speculate what songs are about. I don't think I’d ever want to tell someone that they're wrong for feeling how they feel about a song, even when they're not necessarily right. The fun thing with music is you get to write a song that has all you want to say on it and you don’t necessarily have to explain it much further than that. If you really listen to the lyrics, you can work out whether its about that or not, and I would lean towards noHarry on Sweet Creature". In June 2017, Louis expressed his condolences to Harry and his family on Twitter, after Harry's stepfather lost his battle with cancer. Throughout his Back To You promotional campaign, Louis stated numerous times that he was proud of Harry's successful venture into acting. On 12 May 2017, Harry was asked to clarify his sexuality by The Sun reporter Dan Wooton. Harry stated: "I’ve never felt the need to my sexuality, really. I don’t feel like it’s something I’ve ever felt like I have to explain about myself.” On July 22, 2017, Louis criticised the conspiracy, stating: "It created this atmosphere between the two of us where everyone was looking into everything we did. It made everything, I think on both fences, a little bit more unapproachable. I think it shows that it was never anything real, if I can use that word." In March 2018, Harry performed a previously unreleased song titled "Medicine" during his world tour. One lyric in the song appeared to suggest bisexuality: "The boys and the girls are here/ I mess around with him/ And I’m OK with it", sparking worldwide media speculation. 2013 In 2013, Harry liked a picture on Instagram of a man about to undress. The picture was designed to look like a video and the caption read "Double tap to see me strip". (An image tapped twice on Instagram becomes "liked"). The owner of the photo wrote "Hi @harrystyles :)" after noticing what had happened. It caused continued speculation about Harry's sexuality. In July, Harry denied being in a relationship with BBC Radio 1 host Nick Grimshaw, after media speculated why they were spending so much time together. Upon being asked about it, Harry stated "‘Oh, really? I didn’t even know. We’re not dating, no. We’re just friends." The interviewer also asked if he was bisexual and Harry stated "Bisexual? Me? I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I’m not."Harry and Grimmy denial Grimshaw also denied in 2015 that he and Harry ever dated. In December 2013, Harry won a court order against paparazzi, prohibiting them from loitering within 50 metres of his house, placing him under surveillance or pursuing him in vehicles.Harry Styles wins court order against paparazzi 2014 In July, a pornographic image of a woman appeared in Harry's favorites on Twitter. The image was left there for over eight hours. When Harry realized the error, he deleted the tweet and favorited numerous pictures of puppies and kittens, before tweeting "Sooooo...the weather?". During a 2014 concert, Harry danced with an inflatable hammer bearing the Israel flag and symbols, which many found offensive as Israel was conducting brutal attacks against Palestine at the time. Zayn spoke against these attacks on Twitter. On Instagram, Harry took down an image of himself wearing a Native American headdress after receiving accusations of racial appropriation, meaning trivializing sacred elements of culture and removing them from their proper context. 2015 In July, Harry told a US concert audience "If you like whales, don't go to Sea World", referencing the animal cruelty accusations often aimed at the animal park. Sea World staff responded with a series of inflammatory tweets. Media noted Sea World's reputation further plummeted as a result of Harry's comments and in November, the park announced they would be phasing out their famous Orca show. In late 2015, Heat Magazine made a formal apology for running a story about Styles dating a model, stating the story had been completely fabricated. In October, One Direction released a song called "Perfect", co-written by Harry and Louis, which featured the lyrics "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby I'm perfect". Many took this to be a reference or diss to ex-girlfriend Taylor Swift, who is known for writing songs about former relationships, and wrote about Harry on her 1989 album. Harry was asked numerous times to explain the lyric but remained vague saying it was down to personal interpretation. 2017 Throughout his debut solo world tour, Harry would often wave various LGBT+ flags during his concerts, usually from fans in the crowd. In October, several fans brought flags and signs in support of race relations social movement Black Lives Matter to numerous concerts, but it was unclear if Harry ever saw or had access to them, as he did not wave any. Fans criticised Harry online for what they believed was him specifically ignoring them or being too afraid to publicly show support. Harry eventually posted a supportive image to his official Instagram account. Tattoos Harry star.png|Star outline ☆ → filled star ★ on left upper arm February 1, 2012 (filled Sept 8) Harry wont stop.png|'won't stop 'till we surrender... on underside of left arm June 15, 2012 Harry hi.png|'Hi' on left bicep June 23, 2012 Harry a.png|The letter 'A' on left upper forearm June 23 2012 Harry i cant change.png|'I CAN'T CHANGE' on left wrist July 27, 2012 (eventually covered by anchor) Harry birdcage.png|Empty birdcage on left side of upper torso July 27, 2012 Harry hanger.png|Clothes hanger on left bicep August 9, 2012 Harry padlock.png|Padlock on left wrist August 13, 2012 Harry 17black.png|'17BLACK' on left collarbone August 13, 2012 Harry_pingu_tattoo.jpg|'PINGU' on underside of left arm August 13, 2012 Harry iced gem.png|'Iced Gem' on underside of left arm August 13, 2012 Harry_never_gonna_dance_again.jpg|'Never gonna dance again' left (never gonna) and right (dance again) ankle Aug 21, 2012 Harry_crown_tattoo.jpg|'Big' on big toe August 21, 2012 harry_gemma.png|Gemma in Hebrew ג’מה on left shoulder September 4, 2012 harry_ssc shamrock.png|SSC shamrock on left wrist September 4, 2012 harry_packers g.png|'Green Bay Packers logo' 'G' on left bicep September 8, 2012 harry_comedy tragedy theatre masks 2.png|Comedy and tragedy theater masks on left side of upper torso September 8, 2012 harry_sncl.png|''SNCL'' (Smile Now, Cry Later?) on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_screw.png|'A "screw"/plus sign' +''' on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 Harry_17_black_2_crosses_tattoo.jpg|'''2 black crosses with '''M and K''' under them c. September 2012 Harry_love_banner.png|'LOVE' banner c. Late September 2012 harry_aquarius.png|'Aquarius symbol' October 12, 2012 harry_99p.png|'99 pence' October 12, 2012 harry_key.png|'Key' October 12, 2012 harry_things i can.png|'Things I can' (eventually covered by eagle) October 12, 2012 harry_things i cant.png|'Things i can't' (eventually covered by Bible) October 12, 2012 Harry_screw_plus_tattoo.jpg|"Screw"/plus sign +''' on inner right ankle. October 12, 2012 Harry_pink_floyd.png|'''Pink Floyd Dark Side of the Moon album logo October 15, 2012 Harry_ny_la_ldn_tattoos.jpg|'LA' NY LDN on upper left arm. October 18, 2012 Harry_homemade.jpg|'Home Made' (partially covered by ship tattoo) on left arm October 18, 2012 Harry_can_I_stay.jpg|'Can I stay' on left arm October 18, 2012 Harry_might_as_well_tattoo.jpg|'Might as well' waist (eventually covered by ferns) October 18, 2012 Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 6.42.36 pm.png|'Guitar' October 18, 2012 Harry_black_heart.png|'Heart' ♥ October 18, 2012 harry_swallows.png|'Two swallows' November 8, 2012 Harry_ship_tattoo.jpg|'Ship' on left arm December 19, 2012 Harry_handshake_tattoo.png|'Handshake' January 23, 2013 Harry_butterfly.jpg|'Butterfly on torso' c January 22, 2013 harry march 2nd new tattoo 2013 3 nails.jpg|'3 nails' c. February 2013 Harry_A_and_g_Tattoo.jpg|'A' and g''' on left (A) and right (g) shoulder c. March 2013 Harry_cross_tattoo.png|'''Cross on left hand between thumb and index finger July 1, 2013 Harry_rose_tattoo.png|'Rose' c. September 2013 Harry_New_Zealand_Fern.jpg|'New Zealand fern' on left bicep c. Sep/Oct 2013 Harry_Skull_Tattoo.jpg|'Skull playing card' underside of left bicep October 17, 2013 Harry_1957_1967.jpg|'1957' and 1967 on right (1957) and left (1967) collarbone. c. Late October 2013 Harry_anchor_tattoo.gif|'Anchor' on left wrist (covers I can't change) c. January 2014 Harry_silver_spoon.png|'Silver Spoon' on left bicep c. January 2014 Harry_holy_bible.jpg|'Holy Bible' on left forearm (covers Things i can't) c. January 2014 Harry_anatomical_heart.jpg|'Anatomical Heart on left bicep' February 18, 2014 Harry_fern_tattoos.png|Laurels on left and right hips (covers Might as well) February 18, 2014 Harry_brazil.jpg|'Brasil!' on upper thigh of left leg May 8, 2014 Harry_Nude_mermaid.jpg|'Mermaid' on left arm November 10, 2014 Harry_you_booze_you_lose.jpg|'''You Booze You Lose and alcohol bottle''' on left arm November 10, 2014 harry-styles-thigh-mystery-tattoo.jpg|'Tiger' on left thigh c. February 2015 Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 4.21.18 PM.png|'Half/Broken Heart' c. mid 2015 Screen Shot 2015-12-15 at 11.38.29 AM.png|'"Late Late" Tattoo' December 3, 2015 tumblr_o05iqfquqQ1ufkzfwo5_250.png|'Eagle Tattoo' covers "Things I Can" c. December 2015 Screen Shot 2017-04-17 at 3.29.45 pm.png|'"Jackson"' (c. early 2017) Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 12.10.01 pm.png|'"Arlo" (unconfirmed)' c. early 2017 C7y7xQQWsAISURy.jpg|'Letter "R"' (c. early 2017) Screen Shot 2017-04-18 at 4.38.05 pm.png|'Bee' c. early 2017 Screen Shot 2017-05-17 at 2.42.07 pm.png|'Cross/Dagger?' c. 2017 As of April 2017, Harry has 61 known tattoos. Writing Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" - writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Happily" — writing *"Something Great" — writing My Everything (Ariana Grande) *"Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" — writing Four *"Night Changes" — writing *"Where Do Broken Hearts Go" — writing *"Stockholm Syndrome" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" — writing *"If I Could Fly" — writing *"Olivia" — writing *"Walking in the Wind" — writing *"A.M." — writing [[Harry Styles (album)|''Harry Styles (album)]] * "Meet Me in the Hallway" - writing * Sign Of The Times" - writing * "Carolina" - writing * "Two Ghosts" - writing * "Sweet Creature" - writing * "Only Angel" - writing * "Kiwi" - writing * "Ever Since New York" - writing * "Woman" - writing * "From The Dining Table" - writing '''Others ': * "Better Than Being Alone" (given to band Augustana) * "Little Boat" (co-written with, and for, Ainsley Smart) * "Just A Litte Bit Of Your Heart" (given to Ariana Grande) * "I Love You" (given to Alex & Sierra) * Someday (given to Michael Buble, co-written with Meghan Trainor) * "Alfie's Song" (co-written with Jack Antonoff and Ilsey Juber for the film Love, Simon) * "Anna" - (Unreleased song performed during 2018 world tour) * "Medicine" - (Unreleased song performed during 2018 world tour) Quotes *"It's not about being who you were. It's about keeping who you were part of who you are now." (Interview with Nightline)12newsnow.com *"We feel like that objectifies women and that's not really what we're about" (On whether the band has "dibs" on girls, in 2013). *“I’m 100 percent in this band. I still want to be touring with One Direction in ten years. I’ll be doing it until I’m old and people are telling me to stop.” (This Is Us) *"It costs nothing to be nice" (Quote featured in 365 Days of Wonder by R.J Palacio) *"I feel like when people label people as famous they take away a lot of the substance that they have as a person. So you don't remember if they were funny or they were really nice and giving, they're just famous. After that, any choice you make, if it's not as famous or more, it's considered a failure. And that's a shame because it's not a failure always" (SPIN 1038 Interview, 2013) *"Olivia is whoever you want her to be. It's open to interpretation. I think it's how people take songs in different ways and that's what's fun. Who am I to tell someone what a song means to them? It doesn't always necessarily mean the same thing to them as it means to me." (On the song "Olivia") *"I just love the imperfections of vinyl. The scratches and crackles - you don't get that from anything else. It has a warmth to it. I think my favourite album cover is the Plastic Ono Band's 'Live Peace In Toronto 1969'. It's so simple. It's perfect." (AnOther Man, September 2016) *"Playing big venues when you just see a sea of people, that view...you stop for a second and wish you could bring all your friends to just stand there with you for a second to see it. It's unlike anything else. There's no drug you can take that give you that same high. It's pretty amazing that it's a natural thing."(On performing live) *"Who's to say that young girls who like pop music – short for popular, right? – have worse musical taste than a 30-year-old hipster guy? That's not up to you to say. Music is something that's always changing. There's no goal posts. Young girls like the Beatles. You gonna tell me they're not serious? How can you say young girls don't get it? They're our future. Our future doctors, lawyers, mothers, presidents, they kind of keep the world going. Teenage-girl fans – they don't lie. If they like you, they're there. They don't act 'too cool.' They like you, and they tell you. Which is sick." (Rolling Stone, April 2017) *"I’m not educated enough on the subject to really go toe-to-toe with someone about it, but disregarding the economic stuff, I think what it symbolises is the opposite of the world I would like to be in. I think the world should be more about being together and being better together and joining together, and I think it’s the opposite of that." (On the Brexit) Trivia *He had blonde hair as an infant. *His zodiac sign is Aquarius. *He is 5"11 feet tall. *He has four nipples. All four can be seen in the Kiss You music video. *In 2014, he supported the HeForShe equal rights campaign. *He is a Manchester United and Green Bay Packers fan. *Harry has shown interest in Judaism and Jewish culture. He has tweeted acknowledgement of Jewish holidays. Ben Winston gave Harry a kippah (also known as a yarmulke) as a birthday present in 2013. Harry referred to himself as spiritual, rather than religious, in his 2016 AnOther Man interview. *He has matching tattoos with Ed Sheeran and Kings of Leon singer Nathan Followill. *On July 5 2016, Harry was a guest for Professor Robert Winston, Ben Winston's father, at the House Of Lords, to hear the debate about the impact of the Brexit. *He had the second most retweeted tweet of 2016. *Michael Buble's 2016 song "Someday" was co-written by Harry, and Meghan Trainor. *He owns four companies: HSA Publishing Limited, Fridous Limited, Erskine Records Limited, and Erskine Touring Company LLP. External Links *@Harry_Styles - Official Twitter *harrystyles - Official Instagram *hstyles.co.uk - Official Website References 7. Harry Styles Height - How Tall. allheight.com Gallery harry10.jpg|2010. harry-styles-mum.jpg|2011. 151380010-harry-styles.jpg|2012. 177658448.jpg|2013. 12227785_1626889120910960_6216928497034850697_n.jpg|2014. 498355842.jpg|2015. 14d151e68862aab1dff0a63bbd2aa636.jpg|2016. Screen Shot 2017-04-15 at 2.52.03 pm.png|2017. harry-styles-set-list-2018.jpg|2018 Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters